The present invention relates to the field of pet excrement collection tools.
Pet owners often walk those pets during darkness and experience the need to pick up the pets' excrement and to light their own way in the darkness. Sometimes those pet owners also experience the need to enhance their own visibility to others, such as drivers of passing motor vehicles or bicycles.
Various solutions to these problems have been proposed by others, but these solutions often other a solution to only one of the problems mentioned above, or are rather clumsy integrations of lighting and pet excrement tools that do not adequately address the needs of a pet owner that must control the pet with a leash or similar tool with one hand while removing excrement with the other.
The present invention offers pet owners an integrated tool for removing pet excrement while conveniently activating lighting to assist in excrement removal. Optionally, the tool of the present invention may allow the pet owner to conveniently activate lighting to assist the pet owner to see sidewalks and obstacles and to make herself visible to others. The lighting devices of the present invention are integrated into the design of the pet excrement tool and provide for convenient activation of the lighting device by a pet owner that is also controlling a pet via a leash or similar tool with another hand.